


Tristana, The Yordle Gunner

by NamiiLevee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Mentions of Teemo, Mentions of Ziggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiiLevee/pseuds/NamiiLevee
Summary: They say that size doesn't mean everything, and that's the case when it comes to Yordles.  They're sneaky, wily, and will pack a punch you didn't even know was coming.  Or in Tristana's case, a massive cannon cocked, locked, and loaded for action.





	

 

Tristana, The Yordle Gunner (Formerly “The Megling Gunner”)

 

            As a small child, Tristana was fascinated with stories of the Megling Commandos – an elite militant group comprised of Bandle City’s finest warriors – and their daring exploits to prove that greatness comes in all sizes.  Tristana’s father, Gunther, was a member of the Commandos, a quick-thinking sharpshooter who wielded massive cannons that were twice his height.  This only served to fuel Tristana’s determination to join the Megling Commandos and make her father proud.

            Tristana, with help from her father, constructed her own cannon, named “Boomer”, and trained diligently to master the enormous weapon.  Gunther was amazed at her prowess and skill with the cannon, almost as if she was born with it, and put in a call to his old squad leader.  The day Tristana received the news that she was eligible for the Megling Commandos and that they were in need of a new gunner was the happiest day of her life.  In celebration, she released several of her homemade “fireworks” explosives.  The aftermath left several craters in the streets of Bandle City and a heavy cloud of spent gunpowder in the air.  The locals chided Tristana heavily for her foolishness and recklessness, all of which fell on deaf pointy ears.

            In the end, it was that same recklessness that cost Tristana her career with the Megling Commandos.  She would often charge into battle recklessly and solo fights that were very dangerous for a lone yordle, instead of planning attacks ahead of time with her squadron.  She also modified her cannonballs to burst into shrapnel upon contact with an enemy unit, shredding anything and anyone nearby.  Despite coming out victorious almost every time, her wild and loner personality could not be overlooked.  She was deemed a hazard to both herself and her squadron, and she was stripped of her rank and title.

            Hurt by her dishonorable discharge, but not broken, Tristana resolved to show her father and everyone in Bandle City that she was a hero.  With Boomer in hand, she set off into the world and arrived at the steps of the Institute of War, where she was accepted into the League of Legends.  Whether it was a mistake has yet to be seen.

 

 _“Tristana? She’s about as reckless as me, and that makes us a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield!”_ –Ziggs

 _“Size doesn’t mean everything.  Tristana and Boomer have certainly proved that.”_ -Teemo

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I love more than playing League of Legends (when I have time amidst killer mountains of mind-numbing homework) is reading the character lore. I was saddened to see that much of the interesting character lore for the existing characters was stripped down into tiny paragraphs that gave practically no real depth into who these people and creatures really are, or their reasons for joining the League.
> 
> So I decided to come up with lore for one of my favorite characters: Tristana. Here is my attempt at such tomfoolery. Hey, it beats killing my brain over endless pouring over academic text.


End file.
